


Shooting Star

by springwseok



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Bittersweet, M/M, Prince Wooseok, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springwseok/pseuds/springwseok
Summary: The love of Yuto's life was a writer. He was also a prince. And he was born three hundred years before Yuto.
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Shooting Star

"Wooseok, I don't have much time."

"What do you mean, my love?" Wooseok asked, eyebrows slightly furrowed, "we're not going anywhere!"

A single silent tear rolled over Yuto's cheek, falling and touching the ground as quietly as it left the boy's eye. It wasn't the time to cry now. And Yuto didn't think crying would do anything. No action done by his body would lessen the pain he was feeling, nothing would make it go away. Nothing, except kissing Wooseok. 

So he did. He kissed the love of his life, _that_ life, as if it was the last time. And it was. The weight of a thousand rocks fell upon him, crushing his heart in a million pieces as he stopped kissing Wooseok to look at his watch once again. Twenty minutes until midnight. 

"Love, tell me what's going on," Wooseok said, out of breath from the kiss.

"You have to promise me," the words left Yuto's mouth so silently, tenderly. Soft. The pain was so unbearable at that point that Yuto didn't fight it anymore. He grabbed Wooseok's hands, "promise you won't forget me. Because I won't forget _you_."

"Yuto, my love," Wooseok released one of his hands from Yuto's and caressed his lover's cheek gently. Yuto leaned in to the touch as one more tear appeared unexpectedly under his eye. "Nothing will ever make me forget you. You're engraved in my heart, there's no turning back now." He smiled. "Everything I smell has your scent in it. Everything I touch has the texture of your skin. Your smiling face is always printed behind my eyelids whenever I close my eyes."

Yuto kissed him again. And again, and again. He had an unreasonable and desperate hope that Wooseok's lips would create some kind of anchor, something that would hold him in place, keeping him from going back. 

"I've never met anyone like you," Wooseok went on, his lips brushing against Yuto's with every word. "You came to me out of nowhere, like you had fallen from the skies. You seemed lost, confused, but there was one thing you were sure of: yourself. And you taught me how to be sure of myself too. You showed me love, care, and respect, and I just couldn't let you go. You wanted to go a long time ago, remember? You tried to say goodbye, but you just couldn't pretend what we had was nothing, could you? And I am grateful for it. I am grateful you stayed. For me. so I'm telling you: I will stay for you too." 

One more tear. Yuto remembers, of course he does. He fell in love with prince Jung Wooseok. And he was so scared of that moment he _knew_ would come, that he tried running away before that platonic love became a real one. He tried saying goodbye, he told himself this wouldn't work, he _had_ to go back eventually. But as he stood close to Wooseok, ready to say goodbye, Wooseok held his hand. At that moment, Yuto didn't know if the world was spinning too fast or if it had stopped completely. The only thing he knew was that he had to make a choice. So he chose Wooseok. Besides all the risks of falling in love in a time that wasn't yours, all the talk he had to hear from Hwitaek about how disastrous it could be. But at that time, he didn't care. He just held Wooseok's hand tighter.

And now, the time had come. Ten minutes before midnight. Yuto had to explain.

"I'm a time traveller," he blurted out in one breath. Before Wooseok could say anything, he continued, "and my time is up. I have to go back. I can't stay here for more than one year, or I'll have... complications."

"What kind of complications?" 

"I'll probably… disappear." 

Wooseok's face seems genuinely terrified. It wasn't confused, nor playful. It was true concern. 

"Wait, you believe in me?"

"Of course I believe you, love, even though that doesn't make it any of this easier. You _literally_ fell from the sky in the front yard of my castle."

Yuto chuckled. "Wait, you saw it? When you said before that I fell from the sky, I thought it was a metaphor."

Wooseok smiled bright. "Yes, I saw it."

"And you didn't think that was weird? You never wanted to ask me why?"

"You know, I've written so many stories since I was a kid. So many fanstastic settings, incredible and magical places and beings, and I have to admit that seeing a boy suddenly popping into existence two meters above the ground was pretty unbelievable."

"Yeah, that was a slight miscalculation."

Wooseok smiled again, soft. "But actually meeting you was far beyond anything my imagination could have created. Adachi Yuto, you made all my dreams come true."

And there was nothing Yuto could do except for kissing Wooseok one more time. One last time.

"So, tell me, where - or when - are you from?"

"I'm from Japan. Year 2020."

"And why did you end up in 1720 Korea?"

"I didn't choose to come to this place, this time. So I always wondered the same thing: why here, why now?" he smiled as he looked deeply into Wooseok's eyes. "But now I have my answer: to love you."

-

The love of Yuto's life was a writer. He was also a prince. And he was born three hundred years before Yuto.

After Yuto came back to his time, the realization he would never see Wooseok again hit him like a heavy wave. But he felt, deep inside him, that he could still find Wooseok somewhere. 

For a while, he tried to hold on to any piece of memory he could find in his brain, desperately scared to forget any trace of his lover. He would tell Hwitaek everything about Wooseok, every story from everything they went through, how they love blossomed inevitably and suddenly. 

One day, Hwitaek knocked on Yuto's bedroom door frantically. "He was a prince, wasn't he?"

"Yeah, I told you fifteen thousand times already."

"And he was a writer," Hwitaek's eyes were glowing. Yuto didn't say anything, just furrowed his brows and crossed his arms.

"Yuto, what if he published a book? If he was a prince, he certainly had the sources to do so. And you said he was a good writer."

"He was the best… Wait, you really think he might have published something?"

"We might as well look for it! Let's google him!"

And there it was. One single tear fell from Yuto's cheek once again. Wooseok had in fact published many books. 

One of them was called _S_ _hooting Star._ The first page said: "To Adachi Yuto, the love of my life - this life, and all the other ones."

**Author's Note:**

> it might be a bit historically inaccurate, and it definitely is a bit rushed. but i hope you liked this. thank you for reading (´｡• ω •｡`)


End file.
